


The Crow Whisperer

by Xuxanai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crows, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, crows are mentioned more than mammon lol, mc/crows, post chapter 20 pre chapter 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuxanai/pseuds/Xuxanai
Summary: The year of the student exchange comes to close, and our dear MC has to return to their old life. Neither MC or Mammon are too pleased about this. Unable to visit the human world himself, Mammon finds another way to see MC with the help of a few feathered allies.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	The Crow Whisperer

When the exchange program ended MC returned to their old life. Anyone would find it difficult to readjust back to the normal mundane life in the human realm after spending a year in the Devildom, and the bonds created during their stay didn’t make leaving any easier.

Surprisingly, getting kidnapped and forced to attend demon school in literal Hell wasn’t all that bad, especially considering that MC didn’t have much to look back to on Earth. Their life in the Devildom and Earth was as different as night and day. Life was exciting with the seven-demon brother; they were always wrapped up in one of the brothers’ high jinks, more often than not it was one of due to Mammon’s schemes. Although they rarely ended in anything but more trouble and debt, they’d be lying if they didn’t say they enjoyed any excuse to spend more time with their first man.

But that was all behind them now. They were back on Earth, away from their found family. Their D.D.D only on occasion being able to connect to the Devildom, the days where they got to talk to the brothers were few and far between and it only made MC miss them more. As life went on so did they, and after a few months back on Earth they began to find their footing again in society but there was not a moment where Mammon wasn’t in the back of MC’s mind.

The same could be said about the demon in question. The urge to throw caution to the wind and just sneak down to the human world to be with MC growing with each passing day, but much to everyone’s surprise he never did. Lucifer’s orders were strict and clear; none of them were to go to the human realm without clear consent from Lord Diavolo himself in fear of ruining the demon Lord’s plans on joining the three realms together.

Although he never gave into the temptation to visit MC the want never went away, and on one particularly lonely night Mammon discovered a way to keep in contact with his human that his brothers couldn’t interfere with.

His crow familiars.

Unlike Mammon, the crows could travel to and fro Earth as they pleased, and by using this small fact to his advantage he could keep tabs on MC without upsetting Lucifer.

One of the few things MC was glad to have back in the human world was the sun. Even with the vitamin D supplements they had to take back in the Devildom, the lack of sun still messed with their health particularly with their sleep schedule for the first few months of their stay so having it back was a welcomed changed. As they gaze upon the bright blue sky basking in the sun’s comforting warmth while waiting for the bus they hear a little tap-tap-tapping.

The source of it was of a solitary crow pecking at the roof of the bus stop.

How strange, don’t they usually flock in large groups?

“Where’s your family?” they say more to themself rather than to the bird. Looking around confirmed it, there’s not another crow in sight. The bird in question looks down at them curiously. Cute. Against better judgment they extend their arm towards the crow and it hops on to their arm. What a strange bird. The crow not once taking its eyes off of MC, looking rather intently at their eyes as if trying to read their thoughts.

The odd meeting is cut short when the bus arrives. MC shakes the bird off and goes off to work. The day, like most, is uneventful and the human forgets about the curious bird they encountered that morning. That is, until that same bird is at their door step with something in its break. As MC approaches it, it drops the trinket from its breaks and flies onto their head. The movement startles MC but after a few failed attempts to shoo the bird away they go to inspect the item. On closer inspection it turns out to be a lone earing. A shiny little diamond.

It is not unheard of that crows bring little gifts to people that they take a liking to, so they don’t give it much thought, but the little bird oddly reminds them of Mammon and if they are able to befriend the bird it’ll be like they have a little piece of Mammon on Earth.

Going inside and looking through their pantry they look for food they could gift the crow and a thank you and hopefully act as an initiative to keep coming back. They get a handful of oats to give to the bird. It puffs up its feathers and begins pecking at the pile of treats.

Looks happy enough, maybe I’ll see it tomorrow morning.

It began with the one crow. Everyday after work it’ll be there waiting on their doorstep with a new gift; one day it was a key, another it was pocket change, or some odd trinket that shines, and every time they gifted it with small handful of seeds. As it became routine, they looked up appropriate food for crows and to switch it up from day to day to keep the crow more interested. From one crow to two, and soon after a whole flock.

Well that answers that question.

That’s how MC ended up with a murder of crows at their house each with their own little gift, not that they were complaining, in fact they encourage this behavior continuing to gift the birds with the delicious treats. They enjoyed their new feathered friends, treasuring each little gift they bring keeping them in a chest they had bought specifically for them.

One day, one of the crows bring them a single grim.

They hold the coin in the hand in disbelief.

_It can’t be. Can it? Are they Mammon’s birds?_

Back when they were still in the Devildom he had mentioned how all the crows found in the Devildom were his familiars, but Devildom crows weren’t the same as Earth crows. Right? “Did Mammon send you?” they ask the crow that brought the grim as if it could answer back. It looks back at her and pecks at the coin they hold at their palm.

They decide to try something ridiculous. With another moments hesitation they go inside and begin looking through they chest of gifts for something they could use. Bingo! A little copper key should be perfect. They scribble a little note on a piece of paper they attach to the key:

_“I’ve missed you Mammon”_

They go back outside and give it to the crow. “If you really are Mammon’s crows, please give this him” they whisper to it.

Crows are intelligent birds, more so Mammon’s crows (unlike the demon in question), so maybe they could understand them. With bated breath she watches the flock scurry of like they did many times before.

The following day couldn’t come any sooner. MC eagerly looks for the crow from the other day to see if her test bore any fruit. Its beak, it held the same key that she gave it with another note. Gingerly they read it.

_“Took ya long enough to realize it was the GREAT Mammon doin’, ya dumb human.”_

They brought the little piece of paper to their chest. Cradling in their arms as if they could feel Mammon through it. “Oh Mammon…” they sighed “My first man, of course it was you”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments (sorry for the late reply, I fear human contact and had to hype myself up). This is my first ever work! I'm glad you all, I was actually really nervous to post this so your support means the world to me :).
> 
> Also I have a tumblr now for all my bullcrap: @Xuxanai


End file.
